The Wonders of Makeup
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Sesshomaru catches Inuyasha experimenting with Kagome's makeup. And Sesshomaru wants to try some of it. Funny story, just read it. *Oneshot*


The Wonders of Makeup

Sesshomaru catches Inuyasha experimenting with Kagome's makeup. And Sesshomaru wants to try some of it. Funny story, just read it. *Oneshot*

Author's Note: The title says it all. xD Although Sesshomaru might look more handsome with some more makeup on. Wait... then he'll just look like a girl. *shrugs*

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and his friends/enemies aren't mine. And never will be. *le cries*

_(Well... This is strange.) _Thought Sesshomaru. He was behind a tree watching Inuyasha paint his claws with some kind of strong smelling paint. Why he was doing it he didn't know. But his little brother seemed happy to put the stuff on his claws. Curiosity set in as Sesshomaru walked to him and made his presance known to the hanyou. Inuyasha glanced at him and kept painting his claws.

"Sesshomaru I'm a little busy right now. I'm in no mood to fight."

"I have no intention of fighting you brother. I am curious of what you're doing."

"Oh this?" He showed him his claws and they were a golden color. "I'm painting my claws with Nail Polish."

"Nail Polish?" The elder brother raised his eyebrow a little. "What is this polish?"

"Well, It comes in different colors and it's sussposed to make your nails tougher and stronger. I can't stand the smell though."

Sesshomaru sat next to him and picked up one of the tiny bottles of nail polish to examine it further. There were five little bottles and only two of them had tiny specks of glitter in them. He smelled the polish on Inuyasha's claws and he's right. They smelled terrible. But one thing got his attention. "This makes your claws stronger?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yup. Kagome told me that. She said that she and Sango use this to make her nails stronger since theirs break too easily. I've noticed that Kirara uses this stuff too." Inuyasha stood up and extended his claws. "Now to test them out." He runs to a nearby tree and slashes it. It was a surprisnly clean cut as the tree falls over on the ground. He checked his claws and saw that no splinters were on them like they usually were. Plus the golden color stayed on. He laughed and ran back to Sesshomaru, who was watching him. "See! No splinters! Plus I was able to cut down the tree like my claws were my sword! Haha!"

"How interesting..." The elder brother saw a purple color nail polish that was the same shade as his claws and picked it up. If he had this on his claws they'd be stronger and tougher. "If I use this this will produce the same result as yours?" "Yup! Damn Kagome has been holding out on me!" Sesshomaru tried to open the bottle but couldn't. "I'll do it." Inuyasha took the bottle and twisted it open. Good thing about this one is that it smelled like grapes. He offered to put some on his claws and his brother allowed it. A few minutes later Sesshomaru's claws were purple and the smell was pleasing to the Taiyokai. He wanted to test out their strengh but Inuyasha shook his head.

"Let them dry for 3 minutes before you test it out. Or it won't work."

"Alright." Sesshomaru saw some kind of colored powder in black boxes next to the polish. He reconized it as Makeup that women wore. "Inuyasha what are you doing with that?" He asked. "Well... U-um..." Inuyasha blushed a little as Sesshomaru smirked. Which was scary to him since his brother rarely smiled. "W-why you smiling?"

"I want to know why you have makeup. I see some kind of light shadow on your eyes little brother."

He groaned and darted his eyes back and forth. "Okay fine! I was... wondering what makeup felt like on my face. I-is it noticeable?"

"Very. Let me help you fix that." He grabbed a towel sitting by the makeup and cleaned his face. Then he took some light yellow eyeshadow and put it over his eyelids. And to make his face lighter, he used some light peach blush and spread it around his face with a make up brush. When he was done Inuyasha almost looked like his mother. He gave him a mirror and he was shocked to see his face. "Wow... Sesshomaru this is really good. Wait..." He narrowed his eyes a little. "How in the hell do you know about makeup?"

"It's common for demons of royalty to wear it. It doesn't matter if they're male or female."

"Ohhh... Well I didn't know that... I wasn't raised around so called royalty." He looked away and stared at his reflection when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked at his brother who was smiling. It wasn't a devious or murderous smile, it was a true genuine smile. "Inuyasha... Why don't we just act like true brothers instead of being at each other's throats? Naraku is long gone and I've come to terms with why our father gave you Tetsusaiga in the first place. I think we can, as I've heard the humans say, bury the hatchet?" Never in his life had he thought Sesshomaru would finally accept him as his brother. Inuyasha smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah... I'd like that Sesshy." Sesshomaru blinked and chuckled a bit. "You haven't called me that in years." "I know. I'm glad to have my big brother back."

"Same here Inuyasha. Since you don't know much about makeup want me to teach you?" He asked.

"Sure! Besides I always wanted to know why you wore eyeshadow."

So for the next hour the brothers experimented with the make up as Sesshomaru told Inuyasha why some demons of royalty wore it. Inuyasha was in the middle of putting some blush on his brother's face when he heard a scream.

"INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAKEUP?!"

The brothers looked at Kagome, who was angry that her makeup she just bought was almost gone and most of it was on their faces. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?! ME AND SANGO WAS GOING TO USE THAT!"

"Jeez Kagome... I was only borrowing it. You can always buy more."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "Inuyasha that isn't the point! That is very expensive and part of that was a gift for Sango!" She glared at Sesshomaru who was staring at her. She was pissed and didn't care what she said now. That makeup she bought was the best quality and highly expensive. "And you Lord Sesshomaru! I don't care if you do try to hurt me, those cosmetics cost me 55 dollars and you used it all! How am I sussposed to-" She suddenly went quiet when Sesshomaru stood up and gave her three gold coins he pulled out from his kimono. "My Aplogizes Miko. I was showing him how Demon Royalty used makeup as a form of status. This should cover the next one you buy." Kagome stared at the gold coins with her mouth agape and shocked. These coins could buy the entire cosmetics industry. She found her voice and nodded slowly. "T-thank you Lord Sesshomaru... This d-does cover it..." She suddenly grinned widely and took off running. "Have fun with that boys! Whoo hoo!"

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. "What just happened? She was all angry and now she's happy to get gold coins." He sighed and looked at his claws. "I don't get women sometimes. It's like they're from a different planet."

"I agree brother. Now I will show you how to properly use bold colors that not only intimidate but bring out the feeling of power and beauty."

"Awesome! What about highlights in the cheeks?"

"We'll get to that soon." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued their makeup session while Kagome was in her world splurging her butt off buying anything she could with the three gold bar-like coins.

AN: Well... That was interesting. xD R&amp;R please!


End file.
